


Wake Up Ada, It's Christmas!

by MathConcepts



Series: Elrond Drabbles [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Glorfindel/Erestor, Christmas, Christmas Special, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other, This can be tagged as serious crack?, treasure hunt but Maglor is the treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: Elrond is trying to get into the Christmas spirit for Bilbo, and it's working...so far. Elrond's good intentions set off a chain reaction that brings a long lost soul back to him, just in time for...Christmas!





	Wake Up Ada, It's Christmas!

Life was happy, life was good, Elrond thought. Life was also tinged with a new cheer.

  
Since coming to live in Imladris, Bilbo had found his life there satisfactory in every way, though in a conversation with Elrond, he had expressed regret that he could no longer celebrate Christmas, a hobbitish holiday.

 

Christmas shared many similarities to Yule; Elrond had discovered on further questioning, and so Elrond sought to integrate some of the customs Bilbo was familiar with with ones commonly celebrated in Imladris. He had commissioned a pine tree to be sought out and adorned suitably, and placed in the Hall of Fire, and had contracted several craftsmen to construct and deliver small trinkets under the tree, to be opened by Bilbo on Christmas, small gestures that doubtless would bring happiness to the old hobbit.    
  
  
  
Bilbo had been delighted when he saw the tree, and had thanked Elrond many times over, til Elrond had secretly considered gagging the old fellow til his adulation ebbed.

 

"Oh, but this means I shall have to get you a present too!" Bilbo had said, hands clasping together, his brows furrowing anxiously. 

"That is unnecessary, Master Hobbit." Elrond had deferred, lips quirking the slightest bit.

  
"But I must!" Bilbo had pressed. "What is something you want most?" Bilbo had blurted, the words rote, and having been asked thousands of times over in the Shire, leaving Bilbo's lips before he could stop them.

 

Elrond's lips had curved in a sad, small smile.

"Unfortunately, nothing you could give, Master Hobbit." Elrond had replied, and took his leave.  

  
What Elrond wanted the most, out everything in Arda, was a thing, no, a _person_ , he was sure was now beyond his reach forever.

 

But that did not stop Bilbo. Hobbits were remarkable stubborn creatures, and Bilbo intended to get and give Elrond a present, despite hell or high water. If what Elrond wanted was something that Bilbo could not get, maybe another elf could.

...And that was how Bilbo found himself outside Glorfindel's door, knocking on it.

 

The door opened almost immediately, and Glorfindel's bright eyes were peering down at him. 

 

"Master Hobbit," the balrog-slayer greeted cordially, "What brings you here?" 

 

"I need help in getting a Christmas present for Lord Elrond."  Bilbo said, wondering if he would be laughed at. But Glorfindel only grinned, an action which showed his perfect white teeth.  
  
  
"Come in." Glorfindel invited, and Bilbo stepped into the elf's chambers.

 

"Yours is an unusual request, not many in Imladris have the cheek to give a gift to Lord Elrond." Glorfndel informed him, shutting the door.

  
"It's not cheek, it's simply Christmas spirit." Bilbo replied, casting a precursory look about the room.

 

"Ah, yes of, course." Glorfindel turned, swiftly pouring out two glasses of wine from a decanter set on a nearby table, handing one to Bilbo. Bilbo accepted it, taking a sip, rolling the sweet wine in his mouth. 

 

"You must know, that Elrond is not in need of anything, nor does he want for anything." Glorfindel said, leaning against the table, sipping his own wine.

"I understand that Lord Elrond has no want for most material things, but I asked him, and he told me what he wanted was not something I could give him." Bilbo replied.

"Then why come to me?" Glorfindel inquired curiously.

"I hoped...what I could not give, an elf might." Bilbo admitted.

 

Glorfindel smiled.  
  
  
"I would not dare presume to know what Elrond desires." Glorfindel said carefully.

 

Bilbo's face dimmed, though he hid it by taking a longer sip of his wine.

  
"But, Erestor might." Glorfindel amended, a grin spreading once more across his face.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No." Erestor said shortly, slotting a book into its place between to others. "I do not know what Lord Elrond would want as a gift."

  
Glorfindel and Bilbo shared a look.

 

"You must have some idea, you are his chief advisor." Bilbo pleaded.

 

  
Erestor turned from the bookshelf, eyes darting between Glorfindel and Bilbo.

 

 

 

"I have no idea, I am sorry, Master Hobbit." Erestor fixed Glorfindel with a piercing look. "Now, stop this foolishness, Glorfindel, and leave the hobbit out of whatever schemes you concoct next."

 

"This was Bilbo's idea!" Glorfindel spluttered.

 

Erestore raised his brows briefly, a gesture of nonchalance towards Glorfindel's words, and one of dismissal, and made to move on.

 

Glorfindel caught Erestor around the waist with one strong arm as Erestor skimmed by him, pulling Erestor flush against his chest.

 

"Now, my dear, be reasonable. Bilbo only wishes to make a gift to Lord Elrond in honor of his beloved holiday. Surely, you cannot refuse him that?" 

 

Erestor sighed, prying Glorfindel's arm off his waist.

"Very well." Erestor conceded.

* * *

"A map." Bilbo said in confusion, staring at the map Erestor had presented to him and Glorfindel. "Forgive me, but is this map a priceless artifact? One that Lord Elrond has been searching for?" Bilbo hazarded.

 

"No, no." said Erestor. "It is not the map itself, but rather what the map leads to, that is Lord Elrond's desire."

 

"Ohhhh." Bilbo and Glorfindel said intelligently. "So what is Lord's Elrond's desire?" 

 

Erestor briefly appeared to be contemplating murder.

"This map leads to the dwelling of a person who has been hidden for many, many years. I was given this map by that person, with strict instructions that I would not seek him out, or allow anyone else to seek him out, unless Lord Elrond was on his deathbed." Erestor explained.

 

"So, who is this person?" Bilbo asked. "You said the map leads to Lord Elrond's desire, so, does Lord Elrond desire this person?"

 

"Yes, he does, very much." Erestor said, evading Bilbo's first question, rolling the map back up with precise motions and thrusting it into Glorfindel's hands. "Glorfindel will go seek out this person, and bring him to Imladris, and he will be your gift to Lord Elrond."

* * *

Glorfindel set out secretly a few days later, carrying with him the map. Bilbo had thoroughly studied the map, and knew that Glorfindel's journey would take him to the sea and back, though Bilbo was none the wiser to what personage Glorfindel was supposed to find there, a connoisseur of rare seashells, perhaps?

 

Bilbo spent Glorfindel's absence pestering Erestor for details of Elrond's 'gift', but Erestor remained steadfastly tight-lipped.

Glorfindel of course, had already won the knowledge from Erestor by means of underhanded tricks (in bed) and since Bilbo had not the same capacity to do, the hobbit was doomed to suffer in curiosity. 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Glorfindel returned the day before Christmas, at night, and Erestor and Bilbo met him in the empty stables. He was not alone, and carried before him on Asfaloth an unconscious figure.

 

"He put up quite a fight." Glorfindel said, dismounting and lifting the figure from Asfaloth's back. "I finally had to knock him out and drug him with the elixir you sent with me, Erestor." Glorfindel confided.

 

 

Bilbo shot Erestor a faintly scandalized glance, then hurried forward, jumping up to try and catch a glimpse of the figure's face, which was obscured by a dark hood.

Erestor gave a long suffering sigh.

"I'll prepare the antidote, you two, get him inside."  
  
  
Glorfindel and Bilbo did as they were bid, stealthily entering Imladris carrying the dark clad figure, who they took to Bilbo's chambers. Erestor met them there, where he promptly administered the antidote.

 

"He will be waking in a few hours time." Erestor declared, setting aside the antidote's empty vial, looking down at the figure that lay atop Bilbo's bed.

"Then we haven't much time, it will be midnight soon, and then Christmas morning." Bilbo said.  We need to wrap him, and stuff him under the tree."

 

Erestor and Glorfindel shared amused looks over Bilbo's head.  
  
  
"It is a good thing he is unawares, I do not believe any son of Feanor would willingly let himself be wrapped in tinsel and stuffed under a tree." Glorfindel said.

Bilbo's ears perked. 

"Son of _Feanor_?" the hobbit squeaked, he had spent much time in Imladris's libraries, and knew what the name Feanor denoted. "This is...is this...?"

 

"Yes, this is Maglor Feanorian." Erestor said, brushing aside the figure's dark hood, revealing a face, too lined and sorrowful to be called beautiful. "Last living descendant of the house of Feanor, the last living parent of Elrond Peredhel."

"We won't wrap him in tinsel, or put him under the tree." Bilbo said hastily.

* * *

Elrond carefully deposited the packages containing Bibo's gifts beneath the tree, and tweaked a lopsided ornament, then left the Hall of Fire, journeying back to his chambers, wanting to fetch himself a fresh robe before the festivities of the day started.

He had not seen the inside of his chambers in two days, and would likely not see them again for the duration this day, after he had fetched his robe. It was Christmas day, and he must be present to act as a host to Bilbo, for whom the celebrations of the day were intended for. 

 

Elrond entered his chambers, noting that the lanterns and chandelier had been lit, a strange thing, for no one had entered his chambers in two days. Stripping off his outer robes, Elrond quickly made his way into bedchamber to retrieve a new set, and stopped in shock as he stepped over the threshold. 

A figure, swaddled in a cloak of black, lay upon his bed, a small red bow perched atop the figure's head. The figure's face was turned towards, him though the eyes were closed in sleep, uncommon for an elf.  
  
Elrond knew that face. Knew the sleeping posture of the figure. How many times in his childhood had he seen Maglor like this, when he and Elros had come to Maglor's chamber to wake him on the start of a new day?

 

But, what was his foster-father doing here? Elrond had believed Maglor to be dead, or worse.  Joy, confusion, sadness, anger welled inside of Elrond, and watching Maglor's eyes flutter as if to open, Elrond did not know which to display first.

 

 

So, he settled for flinging himself upon the bed, and by extension, Maglor, a thing he had not done since he was an elfing in the care of Maglor and Maedhros, a bright, cheery cry leaving his lips. 

 

"Wake up, Ada, it's Christmas!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Give me nice presents in the form of feedback!


End file.
